U.S. Pat. Design No. 304,533, issued Nov. 14, 1989 to Terry A. Campbell disclosed an ear-ring stand comprising a sheet-shaped portion, for example a sheet of plastic material, formed with a plurality of perforations extending through the sheet-shaped portion for receiving the stems of ear-rings.
In use, the person using the ear-ring stand stores a selection of ear-rings on the ear-ring stand by inserting the stems of the ear-rings through the perforations. Thus, the ear-rings are held in an orderly manner in positions in which they are readily visible for selection when it is desired to select any of the ear-rings to be worn.